star_warfare_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JEAN9999/SWFF - Rise of the 901st SS: Paladin Chapter 11: Walker
Walker In the span of multiple rebel attacks occurring throughout the homeworld, the leaders of the two principal heads of the United Nations reunite at one of the most prominent outerworld colonies of the United States: UBW-594244, a planet known for its habitable surface, relative safety, and defendable position from any rebel attacks and any other possible threats given that its location is situated at the outer rim of human territory in the desolate galaxy. This comes extremely beneficial for the military dreadnaught of U.S.A. given it is one of the main providers of military manpower, facilities, and technology since it joined the UHA at the spike of the untimely assassination of President Iris by the hands of the rebelion, all powered by the Mithril that is extremely abundant in the planet. As new settlers amass in the garden, the power that can be exerted grows substantially in what has become a race to settle riches from its blue mineral that brings about the most cunning edge technology left by the rests of what has been dubbed "The Precursors". These "precursors" have been a enigma to archeologists of the modern era as no biological leftovers of this race have been found. The only clues remaining about their existence have been the technological wonders left by their sudden extinction and archaic runes yet to be deciphered. Their greatest economical contributions have been to the weapons industry from which many devastatingly efficient prototypes have begun to be designed in basis to their schematics. Plasma guns capable of corroding the highest of defenses, energy weapons with higher rate and deadlier projectiles, and complex intelligences powered by mystical sources all are now possible due to their understanding of the greatness of Mithril. However, the riches of the past and the prowess for the future are of no concern for politics at this moment with what could be the first war between brothers that Gaia has faced in a long span of time lurking in. With England in the front of catastrophes, the Prime Minister, Mr. Tom Walker, seeks the assistance from the president of the war-machine that is the United States, Otto Drexler, while consolidating at the opportunity to forward relations with the power the "Americans" hold on UBW. Deciding to meet in one of the VIP rooms of a on-going construction for a stadium, Drexler begins to seat as Walker reaches for the food in the plate between the two men as all but one of Walker's guard leave the room. "Help yourself to some Hors d'oeuvre if you please." Otto signals Walker as he senses the tension in his stance, being constantly reminded of his daughter back on London. Opening himself to the following business he accepts the bruschetta dish. "I could do with a starter." He replies as he takes a bite out of the Italian delicacy. "Very rich in basil. I can tell the prosciutto comes Friuli. It has a kind amount of salt in the bite, right?" "Too much for my taste. Anyway, I didn't know you had a knack for cuisine, Walker." "It has been a pleasantry of mine since youth. Back when I was little older than 14 years old I used to help my mother on the kitchen albeit it wasn't until the middle of my college years that I took upon the culinary arts before I was drafted. That gave me the opportunity to experience many different foods from the places where I was posted." "I don't have many great stories to talk about my youth besides that one time a friend of mine tried to take upon swimming in a land pool, diving included." "I, I think we are digressing from what really matters. The His majesty's land is being assaulted by rebels." "Indeed. Our forces are being deployed to help in your situation right away. We will defeat these rebels soon. Without any fully committed potency that can rival our allied forces I don't think this rebellion will last." "People blame them for our pitiful caesura. Not that I would blame somebody for getting infuriated when called the devil's advocate as they have. However, in the end I think they are just anarchistic terrorists that seek pleasure in chaos. I still ask myself how someone can enjoy causing a war against all reason. They are fanatics in the brink of delusion. Nothing more." "Personally, I think they are most misguided than anything. They do not comprehend that it is predominant for humanity to become united in the face of the future, regardless of belief and religion." "Yet, religion has always shaped the outcome of politics and war." "That is true. Not that I have anything against spiritual believes but, that is a mistake we continue to fall upon. Luckily, some of us have acknowledge the fact church and state have to be separated, always. As such, I believe the saying politicians should not believe even in their mother has a fundamentally right basis if a politician is to succeed; only in advancing goals should one trust." "In that I agree, Otto." "Uh, but I thought you were a Retributionist?" "In mouth only. I agree with you at that politicians have to only believe in goals, not myths and gods but only men. However if the majority of our contemporaries want to believe in Oberon, then I shall believe in Oberon as well in order to make advances and change. You see, I believe in the simple power of humanity: numbers. Only through numbers have we achieved so much. Relying upon each other to boost everyone has led us into what we have become today. Fraternization is a strong weapon. "I know that. Fraternity is the sole basis of democracy. Outcasting the opposition and groups outside of yours as a side effect. However, some might say you would even sell your soul to the devil, Walker. That you have no conscience, are always manipulative and cunning." "Interesting that you mention the conscience. Some say that from the conscience stems from our "soul" and therefore our humanity, and in a quote that I heard a long time ago I based the whole fundaments of my philosophy I mentioned earlier, "Only those able to shed their humanity are able to make a change in a world ridden by war". If my humanity is my soul and I have to sell that to the devil to make the change I seek, undoubtedly I would do so. Not only that but I would become the devil himself if necessary." "And what is this change you speak of?" "A world where we are united at last and become what we are destined to be: gods. We were modeled after his image, a god, but he's only one and we outnumber him. Only when we shed this web that is our defective human nature he maliciously has cast upon us can we become truly great and ascend." "You speak as if the Christian god was evil." "Not only him but every creator. Purposefully setting obstacles to detract from what is rightfully ours as only child of the cosmos. Detracting from their children. They know that we are better and because of that they made us this way: defective. If that is not evil, then nothing is. I see evil and war as a sign of defect and knowing that they set the latter upon us to stall us from the perfection that awaits. That is why I give away my defective humanity in order to bring upon change." "That is the contrary of the retributinist view." "They see our defective nature and deem that we need to be eradicated as an error to improve the software of existence. I see that pessimistic existentialism with the same disdain I see all the other kinds of fanaticism." "Trash?" "I cannot find a more foul word for fanaticism. Fanaticism bring upon madness to the clarity of thought in men. That can spell ruin for us in crucial events such as these dire moments we find ourselves in the interlude of a civil war." As he finishes his thoughts, he finds himself on more related thoughts to his daughter whom is currently located amidst the turmoil. With no one to instinctively pray to, he exasperates himself at his own mind as the angst from the fate of his daughter clouds his judgements and stop abruptly the philosophical conversation between the two men. "Excuse me for my absent-mindness. I must admit but, I have been worried about my daughter ever since the attacks reached the city. Sorry if I can't continue talking." Only a few couple of diplomats and their immediate families were able to escape the city as the conflict arrived. She was not among those able to partake with the initial rescue missions. Many of the unlucky politicians and their families are now hostages being executed hourly by the rebels and their religious leader, Michael Smith, a ex-cardinal priest that has interjected the UHA bring upon the reign of the anti-christ, calls that are not being forwarded by the neutral Vatican City, while others hide in order to avoid their fate. "I understand. My thoughts are with your family and country." He is approached by the guard, just receiving news that dictate he leave Walker to his privacy. "You must excuse me now. I have other issues to attend prior to the following missions being conducted by our Army." The guard continues to forward the news to Walker as his daughter is among the hostages being shown on the threats of execution at the videos being released constantly by the rebels alongside the announcement his wife is to be killed next in attempts to remove U.K from the conflict through threats to the exiled Minister's family. "Bring him here." Responds Walker to the news in a nonchalant voice that cuts through the ear of the respected lieutenant Bill of the UNCC, expecting otherwise a human to have addressed the news instead. "Sir, are you sure...?" He responds after a split-second of vacillation. "Lieutenant" Steely and brief is the response that demonstrates a determination unlike what the hardened guard has seen or heard before in his grueling military career as Walker grabs one of the cigarettes he always carries and lights it up. "Very well." He exits, following the tacit rule of leaving when faced with a implacable force men cannot control. Addressing the "man" with his back, Tomas takes a breath from his cigarette and informs it of its imperative task, "Keep Miranda alive and bring her to me. And before you do anything remember: you owe me. You are my god and I created you, no one else. I gave you power and life, and I can take it away." With those words, it leaves Walker to be alone with no one above or below to help him now, only his creation and son of destruction. Category:Blog posts